Midnight Kiss
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: When the clock strikes midnight on the last day of the year, what matters is who's next to who to ring in the New Years. Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright and their friends are all together during the New Years but the question still remains who is next to who when the clock strikes 12. RxBxFxS Happy New Years


**Hey guys, just wanna wish you a happy new year. Hope you guys enjoyed the last day of 2015 and a great 2016. Personally I feel sad that the year is over just because I think time passed by too fast. I just want time to slow down a bit so I can actually be a kid and not worry about school and adult responsibilities. Anyways Happy New Year!**

Rein's POV

"Hey guys since tomorrow is New Year's Day, why don't we have a party to celebrate the upcoming year!" announced Altezza.

"That's a good idea! I would like to spend the last few minutes of this year with my friends." said Auler."Well we could have the party at my house." said Bright.

"Ok! If you guys go, I'll go." I said happily, daydreaming how I could spend the last few minutes of this year with Bright-sama.

Fine's POV

This party is a really good idea. I can't wait to be with Shade when the clock strikes midnight.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked Shade.

"Eh. Seems lame." He replied.

"Come on, Shade." whined Rein as she gave her big puppy dog eyes.

After a while he finally said, "Ok fine. I'll go."

 _At the party 11:30_

Bright's POV

"30 minutes until midnight!" Tio announced.

"Let's make the most of the last 30 minutes of this year." Lione said.

"The question of this year is who's gonna be with who when the clock strikes 12." said Mirlo as our friends stared at me, Fine, Rein and Shade.

"Wow Mirlo. You're quite the gossiper." said Sophie.

Shade's POV

I really do wonder who's gonna be with who on midnight. Is it gonna be Rein and I or Fine and I?

"Hey Shade, can I talk to you?" Said Fine.

"What do you need to say?" I asked.

"I really hope that when it's midnight, the person by my side would be you."

"Fine..." I started.

"Don't say anything. Let me have hope till the last second." She said as she walked away.

Rein's POV

"Hey Bright-sama, can I stand next to you when the clock strikes midnight?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Umm...I already have someone I want to be with when its midnight." He explained.

"Oh...I understand." I stuttered. "That person is Fine, right?"

"Yes." Was all he managed to say as I walked away with tears shining in my eyes.

I walked out to get a breath of fresh air. Right now I can't be in the same room as Bright. "New Years resolution: Get over Bright-sama!" I said out loud to myself.

"That's quite a goal for the new year." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned behind me. "Shade, what are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes so no one would know that I cried.

"Well I was invited to this party so where else would I be." He said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. I meant why are you out here and not in there." I said while pointing inside to the party.

"Well in 5 minutes it's going to be 12 o'clock, so I just came out to see if there are any fireworks." He explained. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. Let me guess, it has to do with Bright."

"He basically rejected me and told me he liked Fine." I replied as the pain came back.

"At least he told you before the year is over, you can start over tomorrow." He said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah..." Was all I can say.

"At least we're together." He said as he looked at his watch. "1 minute until midnight."

We just stared at the dark sky as people started to light fireworks.

Fine's POV

I just told Shade that I wanted to be with him when it's midnight and now I see him standing with my sister. Is this a indirect rejection? My eyes started to sting and form tears.

"Hey." I heard a gentle voice behind me.

"Bright." I said as I turned to him. I guess it's pretty obvious that I was sad because he suddenly asked me what's wrong. I didn't reply but I looked in the direction in which Shade and Rein were standing. He understood instantly.

"If you wouldn't mind, may I be with you when the clock strikes midnight?" He asked.

"It beats standing alone I guess." I smiled as I feel happier.

Shade's POV

I can see the light in Rein's eyes as the fireworks started to flash and light up the night sky. "I love you!" I said as the booms of the fireworks started to ring through the air.

"What? I can't hear you!" She screamed.

I responded by kissing her. It was sweet and short but I can tell she was stunned.

"Hope you can accept my feelings in the upcoming year." I said as I turned to see the fireworks. I can feel that she was staring at me in shock and confused. She finally responded my kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Shade for always being by my side." Was all she said but I can tell it meant a lot more.

Fine's POV

Somehow I'm standing next to Bright waiting for the new year to arrive. This was a lot different from what I planned but somewhat in a good way. "Hey Bright." I said as I leaned in the kiss him on the cheek but I didn't know he would turn and my lips touched his. When we broke apart we both blushed.

"So what are we now?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know that I'm thankful that's you're by my side right now." I replied.

"I guess this is a problem for this new year." He laughed.

"Hehe I guess so." I giggled.

No one's POV

So sometimes things don't work out the way you want it to and you'll have a change of plans. But it might be for the better. Moral of this story: relationships are just a big problem and you should just stay away from them. Hehe just kidding.

 **So that's my story for this New Years. Hope you guys enjoy the last hour of 2015 and hope you have a great 2016. :) and I'll see you guys next year.**


End file.
